Ixa Knuckle
The serves as Ixa's transformation device and becomes the with the use of the , where the Ixa Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Ixa, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Kengo used it against his boot), it announces . Unlike most devices with electronic voices in the franchise, the Ixa Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. The Ixa Knuckle also serves as the primary control grip for the Powered Ixer. In the 2008 storyline, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI. Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Ver.X *Hard-Disk Space: 20TB *Virtual Memory: 80GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-10.2 *Mother Board- IXA-080127 *CPU: 7GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Ver.XI *Hard-Disk Space: 35TB *Virtual Memory: 120GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-11.0-RISING *Mother Board: IXA-080193R *CPU: 9GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Fuestle The powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the . When activated, the Ixa Belt announces prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher. The Knuckle Fuestle was the first Fuestle developed for use by the Ixa System in 1986. The earliest incarnation was shown to spark wildly during use, though this flaw had been eliminated by 2008. Due to the availability of the Ixa Calibur, the Knuckle Fuestle was primarily used in 1986. Design The Ixa Knuckle consists of the following parts: * - The Ixa Knuckle's electromagnetic absorption type grip. It suctions itself onto the user's palm to prevent it from falling off during battle. A round connection terminal part is located in the middle, and it is possible to read the wearer's vitals via gripping. * - A trigger used to deal electromagnetic shocks. Built into the Power Grip. * - The golden outer sections. They discharge any kickback power that might flow back into the Ixa Knuckle during electromagnetic shocks, prevent the Ixa knuckle from self-destructing. * - The glowing lights the Ixa Knuckle emits whenever it transforms or perform a function. A clear window on the Ixa Knuckle allows people to see the energy within, informing them of the energy state of the Ixa Knuckle. * - The grey metal insulation parts which shield the Ixa Knuckle's main computer from kickback energy when the Knuckle slams into an enemy or object, as well as when electromagnetic energy is released. * - Two round camera units located at the front edge of the Ixa Knuckle. It analyses targets and determines their weaknesses, and relays this information back to Kamen rider Ixa. Additionally, it also acts as a tracking beacon, allowing the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization to keep track of Ixa's location. * - Two black slots on the front edge of the Ixa Knuckle, it allows the Knuckle to slide onto the Ixa Belt for storage and transformation. It also acts as an electrical conductor, capable of sending up to 500 million volts of electricity during electromagnetic shocks. It can also generate strong electromagnetic waves that can target and disable electronic equipment. During transformation, the Multi-Electro Terminal is responsible for realising when the wearer presses his/her fist/hand onto the Knuckle, shifting Ixa's system to initiate transformation. External links *TV Asahi's page for Ixa Belt and the Ixa Knuckle Category:Transformation Gear Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arsenal (Kiva)